User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower
Hi everyone! I am is Secretsmile and I'm new here and I just wanted to greet everyone! I hope to meet all of you and I'll do my best to contribute to this wikia. :] Secretsmile (talk) 03:08, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi there :D! 03:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Why hello! :] How are you? Secretsmile (talk) 03:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile Oh, I'm fine :)! By the way, when someone leaves a message on your talk page, go to their talk pages. You can go a talk page once you find "User talk:user" or simply find the "Talk" word. You can go to mine when you click "Standing Frozen" and "Life is a rose; beware of the thorns". 04:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi how are you? I'm princessfairyflora, welcome to winx wiki. Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki :3! If you need any help, let me know. FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 4:07, November 8, 2013 That's fine to me or Project Characters, yet I require/ask you to read all the rules before editing and mastering some simple skills like publishing your edit, inserting pictures and so on... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Well you are doing great so far. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or a user, you can also post questions on the help forums. If you don't know what pages to edit then visit the fairy rescue section here. Hiya. Welcome to the wiki. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you too c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) At first as far as I know new users can't edit locked pages. However if you really have too you can ask an admin to unlock the page for you. !}} Haha, I like them better than most of the specialists however I still think Riven and Helia are way better looking, even if Riven has better hair, they should replace Sky and Roy with Thoran and Nex. Glad to help :D! Anyways, do you have any favorites from the Winx? 02:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Flora ^^! She's soo beautiful! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Aisha, Tecna, Diaspro and all the enemies in the series. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) You too :) My name's Julie, by the way. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 06:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a bit hard to explain for you about stock arts. Yet some good quality arts get captured from official books/novels of Winx Club can be considered as stock arts. You can check Nova, Galatea pages... Their fairy form dresses are stock arts. I don't think I'm good enough to describe about people's outfits. A fact to say, I wear anything comfortable, not fashionable. And the pages you requested have been unlocked. Enjoy editing. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I like both Rai and Nick, and 4kids. What dub do you like - Nick, Rai, or 4kids? 11:27, November 9, 2013 (UTC) xD It does take a little while sometimes, I'm fine ^^. Okay when you go into edit mode at the top of the article you will see two green puzzle pieces, click the one that says infobox and go to the bottom of it and click edit, where it says image file you put in the code of the image you want to put in, however make sure it matches the guidelines. No problem. I agree. I like how they are drawn now, unlike the past seasons. By the way, what's your name? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe, but make up and dress up and preparation are for special occasion, not everyday. Well, that page is unlocked, yet I don't think there should be anything called "Lynphean". Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) @@? Really? From when she said so @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:19, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't heard anything like that, to be honest @@! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC. Thanks for telling... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I have to say I hate season 5 and 6 and anything made by Nick >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 07:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice name :)! My name's Rutchelle, but I'd rather prefer people calling me Flora. You can also call me Rose :), since that's a part of my name. Feel free to call me Rutchelle, Flora or Rose. 10:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah :(! And thanks, I have finished the goal of my hw :P! There's no way I do all of them :v! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) General Laws, Maths, Physics... True, I have a lot of hw recently... A cold wind of Autumn 04:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Learning various laws and how to use/apply them in real life. A cold wind of Autumn 05:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It's actually quite sleepy because of my professor's voice :3. His is quite like a lullaby :v! Well, I hope not, I have to do a lot of things to catch up with Monday's speed and I'm exhausted when anyone mentions about Monday or what I have learned @@! A cold wind of Autumn 05:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) All done. A cold wind of Autumn 05:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. He's good, strict enough, but he does not smile that often :)! I honestly want to say, I hate school life, and university one, too @@! A cold wind of Autumn 05:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Italian and English dubs are different. This place had chosen English as its language and follow English version(s)... A cold wind of Autumn 07:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Depends. If that part hasn't had on the trivia section, then add it there. If it has, then remove it. A cold wind of Autumn 04:39, November 13, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you can now edit normally without asking anyone to unlock pages for you. Congrat :)! A cold wind of Autumn 07:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) =]]! That means you're not called as "new registered user" anymore =]]! Normally, new users can edit after 3 days :P! A cold wind of Autumn 08:34, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I wonder from when we need the infobox for the non-speaking and animal-like character? A cold wind of Autumn 07:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) When adding images to articles, please size them the same as the images already throughout the page. Also, please edit in Source Mode rather than visual, because you've been adding pictures in the middle of sentences... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 11:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply >" ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ I am fine, a bit tired but okay. How are you? Oh okay. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon. It does take a while. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Source makes your edits neater and gives you more control over the things you can do. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Not being harsh or else, yet for new users, not brand-new ones, like you, I require you to read all the rules. We just can't be here every time to fix your every single edits. A cold wind of Autumn 03:54, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep xD! My favorite characters from Monster High are; Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist and Heath Burns :v! How about you? ♥ فاطمہ - ہیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ Good. Thanks for asking... A cold wind of Autumn 08:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I see :3! ^^ Well, I'm trying to find out about Jane Boolittle. How about you? How was your day :v? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:41, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Just stop being reasonable around. That's old and boring reason! And I've heard it times! A cold wind of Autumn 04:50, November 23, 2013 (UTC) -.-. What did you mean? Nothing ever happened! A cold wind of Autumn 09:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Dont overdo the pictures on character pages. Scenes like the ones you have chosen would be great on the Episode pages though ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome :) I really liked the screenshots you uploaded, and they would be perfect for some of the Season 1 episodes :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, I wanted to try to make full galleries of the screenshots in each episode... but thats way down down down the road aha :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha :) Oh man, it is so hard to explain but I can definatly make you one though :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Illl try to get one done for you by next week :)☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 23:02, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am the co-leader of Project Characters, so I do monitor any edits on any character pages. Your edit, adding pictures, was reversed because they are simple screenshots from episodes not showing Vanessa rather showing entire scene. Pictures on character pages just need to be picture of the character. We want screenshots on episodes not character pages. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:20, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Yup its fine! ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:49, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure! The reason why you can't delete it, or any other page, is because you are not on the administration team, but no problem. Rose may delete before me, but thanks for teling me :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 02:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I'd already unlocked it earlier :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 23:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Elsie :) Do you remember me from chat? La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oooh..I usually muss up Elise and Elsie =.= So, how are u? Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 07:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Elise, the pictures are HD but they look... squashed, which is why I removed them. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go for it :)! And yes, I can delete them, but could you please give me link of them? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, dear :D! I deleted them. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Depend on the quality of them I'll delete or not. It's my job to do and I don't need anyone to tell me! A cold wind of Autumn 04:41, April 25, 2014 (UTC) If you can't try to keep the articles in its shaped pattern, you don't have to do anything else. A cold wind of Autumn 02:00, April 28, 2014 (UTC) There is no way I come here if nothing happened. A cold wind of Autumn 02:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Can't just you check the history? A cold wind of Autumn 02:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I dont mind at all! :) I am a TT fan and yes, I love her! I see you watch EAH as well WhiteRaven43 I miss the old one so much, the new one is pretty funny but I did love how the old one had a lot of character development and story lines and how you were able to understand why some characters were the way that they were. kind of like ATLA When the show first started it was Raven but now I have some others like Maddie,Lizzie and more.WhiteRaven43 (talk) 02:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC)WhiteRaven43 Yeah I was hoping they would leave some stuff they had in TT and put it in TTG but they didnt. They have Robin like someone who is insane(thats the best part though). Also how Raven like pretty pregasus or whatever you call it. I love that part too. It would have especially because of the character development from her to ignoring him to tolerating him to talking to him, to getting closer to him. I felt sorry for her, I mean she was crazy but just like Zuko she in the inside had a bad childhood. You even felt bad for Mai. You can not hate their father he was just cold and mean I can only tolerate Apple to a point haha. Did you hear that they might me putting Lizzie and Daring togetherWhiteRaven43 (talk) 06:41, May 4, 2014 (UTC)WhiteRaven43 haha totally, they was this one episode where he was portraying the whole gang it was funny, if I was the actor for him I wouldnt be able to keep a straight face, i dont know how Scott does it Yeah like every character had something that they are dealing with and it was amazing that you the audience could connect with each one. I still wish we had more info about her, it seems like she would do anything for her kids though <3 I love Mai her and Toph's sarcasm was the best. lol yeah I agree she's also independent and sweet, I am curious as to how its happens too, especially since its Daring who is falling for her and not the other way around but I love that about it.Also how Apple will feel. My feelings are mixed because it seems like its a dare(challenge) so I am kind of angry because I dont want her to get hurt but on the other hand I love this idea because she may knock him down a few pegs especially since Lizzie seems like someone you dont want to mess with WhiteRaven43 (talk) 08:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC)WhiteRaven43 Riight haha but the whole cast is talented, especially Tara I think they are just trying to keep this magic alive,I know when it does end I will be taking it hard(haha) because that show is my childhood, I have been watching that since I was a kid, a now 10 years later, when its time to say goodbye it will hit hard. I think it would be cool if they do like a special or a 2-part or 4 part episode or whatever about how would everything be if Sparks/Domino didnt get destroyed or if Stella didnt meet Bloom I knew there's a comic, I just didnt know where you could read it at. Thanks! :) Tumblr someone took a snap shot of the summary's of future episodes. Yeah that he would fall for someone other then himself haha You are right but remember Daring is suppose to be part of her ever after and we all know how she feels when someone gets in the way of that. Yeah being handsome wont get you far,especially when you act like DaringWhiteRaven43 (talk) 09:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Winx Club will always be apart of me no matter what. Season 6 has been doing really great so far, in my opinion. Do you mean in that later seasons like 5 and 6 or the show overall? HAHA you were determined. You have no idea how happy this makes me! :) I doubt it but we will see. I think Apple's problem is she was never told no, she was always told yes so the fact that Raven said no I wont do this shocked her because she always got what she wanted, she was surrounded by yes-men. I am too, hopefully Lizzie doesnt put of with any of his stuff. I want to see what will happen if, just saying she doesnt fall for him right away. Dexter maybe Hunter. I just now realized that arent a lot of guys. Sparrow is Sparrow haha. I feel like he is a Holt, who knows maybe that will changeWhiteRaven43 (talk) 01:02, May 5, 2014 (UTC) That's cool, good luck on your test! I would change a couple things 1.) The friendship, I feel like in season 1 they were all just really good friends with one another that as the seasons went on it got lost. I would for them to have episodes that focused on the friendships with one another. Like in the comics Bloom and Tecna were really close which I wished they added, same with Bloom and Musa, Layla and Flora, I really wish they would put more emphasis on the individually and less then the whole group, since the group's friendship is really strong. 2.) I wish the would have used the relatioships problems in the comic because I feel like almost all their problems were about an outsider, in the comics they had many other relationship problems that would have been amazing to see. I have some others but I dont want to bore you :) You? AHHH!! I want to read them but I have homework. oh my. Yeah, like I dont think she realizes what Raven's life will be life if she poisons her. She only sees how her life will be and as Queen it isnt about you its about other people Yeah haha when I was answering your question I was like wow there is only like three males. Hopefully there will be more soon. NO!!! Dont make me answer this. If you come up with answer then I will TRY and come up with one You are you voting for, for Thronecoming?WhiteRaven43 (talk) 08:44, May 6, 2014 (UTC) urggg that sounds terrible. Like there was this one story arc where Sky and Brandon have to go to war on Eraklyon and they have to break up with Bloom and Stella for their safety and in case they dont come back, that's something that people have to deal with and it would be interesting to see that happen in the show. Especially since they had to start dating other people. Yeah they went to Earth a lot too which is awesome especially since I love Vanessa and Mike. Yeah like if magic appeared like that I would be like woah, what is this. Yeah being a fairy isnt something you can get use to overnight but at least she has her mom. I would love to see Mirta again. I wonder how the heck Bloom managed to pay for Alfea? haha right we would have a whole bunch of ranting pages, its like politics lol Especially in college, I cant be tempted to read them before I do my hw I am really upset, I looked on my tv guide and there was no WC :( Its not up yet, but my guess would be the website Do you ship anyone together? In both WC and EAH.WhiteRaven43 (talk) 00:52, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it does. I like it, its a whole lot better then high school, I lived off of 3 hours of sleep.You? Yeah I would probably feel the same way I am also glad that Stella was going through it too because they were able to lean on each other haha I know right like " so magic is real" If that happened now I would be like " piece out muggles!" haha Yeah many of them do need work so, I've been trying to help out but always remember that this is a show that has 6 seasons, 3 different dubs and is about 10 years old and with new stuff coming so it will take awhile I ship all of them except for Musa and Riven cause they are kind of annoying me, its like the same thing every season. And I cant ship Thoren and Daphne for the life of me Raven and Dexter are my otp! <3 Depending on what happens between Lizzie and Daring I might ship them too We got the 14 day attendance badge on the same day. Congrats! :) WhiteRaven43 (talk) 05:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Essay after Essay drove me crazy. I was always cranky, I literally just wanted to cry senior years was rough. HAHA who doesnt? Sleep, eat haha I like play sports,shop,cook,write,play guitar,watch tv you? Season 3 was a really good example of that. Yes I agree, I want like someone to be double crossed, besides the trix lol Not me! lol I will pack my stuff in a second! xD To me the three top realistic couples are Bloom and Sky,Musa and Riven and Tecna and Timmy. Do you have a favorite friendship? Exactly like they were together in the 6th episode I was like woah hold up, they should have done like will they wont they thing and carried it into the season. <3 let's see Weird that we earned the same badge like 2 hours apart Thank you! WhiteRaven43 (talk) 06:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) yeah its like oh my goodness another one haha Mostly dessert. That's kind of bad haha I never played sims, its not sad, its...well i dont know but its not sad lol Season 3 was very rough like that was one crazy, intense season And they've been through so much together, I'm glad they connected again For real they met like what in the second or third episode . They havent even had like a decent conversation, I pretty much see no talking between them. True Are you excited for the final winx club movie? That was weird, cool but weird hahaWhiteRaven43 (talk) 06:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Yep haha Love it! I am chocolatic-olic though hehe Oh no, then keep that away from me! Yeah, I am really excited we will see Solaria again! Hopefully we see Luna and Radius again For real, like he can be a psycho or something lol. That's the only relationship that happened that quick, I think thats why I can ship it, and the fact that he's Sky's cousin. They need foundation or something. Also I cant seem to get a personality off of him. The noly thing that's bugging me is the animation, cause you know when you see a trailer for a movie the first thing you judge it on is the animation and effects, so I am kind of like ehh about it. So hopefully when the full trailer comes out it can persuade me to go and see it, its the last movie, So I probably will go see it. EAH: OMG I saw Raven's Thronecoming Box and in the story there is this part about Dexter and Raven that I hope they put in the special <3 If you want I can post a pic on your talk page, or I can just tell you what it said if you havent seen it? WhiteRaven43 (talk) 02:19, May 9, 2014 (UTC) haha more like Triple chocolate cookies! <333 Seriouly I have some xD I probably should wait. What do you do in Sims? I love her parents I love the different presentation of parents in the show like how you have single parents,adopted parents, parents who fight, parents who were together by arranged marriage. I'm excited especially since the episode is called Banquet of Solaria so that means a party! And dresses!! haha right, like someone was asking me how the relationship started and I was like I have no idea haha Most of the relationships didnt start until like the end of the season So you prefer Layla/Aisha and Nex? http://bummblesbuzz.tumblr.com/ ^^ So I dont know how you would feel about that but for me I hope this is in the movie!! WhiteRaven43 (talk) 03:49, May 9, 2014 (UTC) AHH!! I just saw the Daring and Lizzie episode, I loved it. :D <3WhiteRaven43 (talk) 03:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC) haha I know I am crazy for chocolate. Really? I would have just saved it for later Sounds fun, I heard you get to kill people But the one thing they have in common is their love for Stella <3 Yeah and even in later seasons they still continued to build, now that I think about it, it is still early in the season too and there is also season 7 so maybe they will have them grow Nabu <3 Right!! I am so hexcited for this! I think its a movie, a 60 minute one so if they break it into parts that would be torture! I was soooooo happy!! I was actually shocked but I was happy that it wouldnt be this awkward one sided crush thing, hopefully they will soon talk about the poem because they need too! Your reaction? its in Spanish thoug You saw this sweet side of Daring in the end WhiteRaven43 (talk) 04:25, May 9, 2014 (UTC) oh wow haha Is it true they come back as ghost? Yeah because right now to be honest I dont really care care about them Right!!! I wonder if we will have a webisode leading up to it? Me too, I am surprised they havent talked about it yet. Plus I would love to see Raven and Dexter happy http://www.everafterhigh.com/es-es/videos WhiteRaven43 (talk) 05:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) You were happy you got to talk to fake dead people ok lol Yeah but apparently if you share a dance that means you are dating Me too, because she seems like a good person and she cares for Raven too. I was on youtube and some fans were saying that Raven doesnt deserve Dexter and that she likes Daring Right I was fangirling so hard! like I take back everything bad I thought about you. You already saw it, so its already spoiled for you WhiteRaven43 (talk) 06:09, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ohh that sounds creepy but fun yeah Magix has weird traditions yeah like you're made cause your ship is sinking. Some had said that Raven doesnt deserve Dexter because she didnt know he likes her until it was too late and he's just second choice, which doesnt make sense because Dex doesnt know cupid likes him... yeah like when she hugged him on the dragon ride, he was adorable What if I spoil one thing? That was really sweet of Daring to do that for Lizzie I can understand most of it WhiteRaven43 (talk) 06:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) yeah I do hope Cupid finds someone but I dont think Dexter is for her Same!!! My new otp <3 In Stella's voice: Thank you darling! Oh so Lizzie says as the Future Queen of hearts she has a rep to uphold, and she's never been on a date and he said that the him wooing her is what people do on a date and they agree to go on a date again but they have to keep it a secret. I am excited to see them more --WhiteRaven43 (talk) 14:12, May 9, 2014 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!! Hope you get A's! Yeah she does but the right person for her isnt Dexter. What really sucks about the situation is her and Raven are really good friends, she considers Raven one of her best friends. Dizzie oh my! I'm hoping it will actually be a secret and we can get some more character development between them She is going to flip, like the fact that Daring is her prince charming is going to make her lash out. Imagine when Dex and Raven start dating(cause they will) its going to be chaos That episode made me regret everything bad I said about him Um more like the end of July Did you see the dolls of Holly and Poppy and the official artwork? WhiteRaven43 (talk) 05:06, May 14, 2014 (UTC)